Catatonie et Plaisirs
by takiematsu
Summary: Et si c'était au tour de John de faire une expérience? Et si ses observations se révélaient plus que plaisante? OS, lemon Johnlock! (première fic je suis toute nerveuse dites moi si ça vous à plu!) édit: désolé pour les fautes que j'ai manqué!


John Watson venait de passer la porte du 221B Baker Street et se préparait à monter les escaliers lorsque Mrs. Hudson sortit de son propre appartement en l'interpellant :

« -John ! Enfin vous voilà ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! J'ai essayé de lui amener du thé mais il n'y a pas touché ! Il est resté prostré sur le sol toute la journée, sans dire un seul mot ! »

John soupira, il n'en revenait pas que leur logeuse s'inquiète encore et toujours des bizarreries de son colocataire. Il devait simplement être en manque, en manque d'une affaire qui l'intéresse vraiment (le genre avec trois meurtres mystérieux dans un hangar insalubre). Néanmoins, il rassura Mrs. Hudson en lui promettant d'essayer de faire quelque chose.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il comprit pourquoi la propriétaire des lieux était si inquiète: Sherlock Holmes était assis sur le sol du salon enroulé dans une couverture et paraissait bien trop immobile au goût du médecin. De plus une odeur alarmante, entre le vieux mégot, l'acide sulfurique, la transpiration et la saleté corporelle semblait émaner du brun.

« -Sherlock? Tenta John sans percevoir la moindre réaction de la part de son ami. Tu m'entend ? »

Il s'approcha doucement, en fronçant le nez tellement l'odeur devenait forte. Il ne comprenait pas comment depuis hier soir, où il avait pris sa garde, à maintenant le détective avait pu devenir aussi.. sale. Contournant l'homme dans les draps, il se rendit compte, à son grand étonnement, que Sherlock avait les yeux parfaitement ouvert, bien que son regard semblait voilé. Il s'accroupit alors devant son ami et lui passa la main devant les yeux en quête d'une réaction qui ne vint pas.

« -Sherlock ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?! Le ton du docteur, qu'il aurait voulu plus sévère laissait transparaître son inquiétude. Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'entend ? »

Aucune réaction. Cela ne ressemblait pas au détective, qui bien que pendant qu'il réfléchissait il semblait parfaitement ailleurs et lui aurait dit depuis longtemps de se la fermer, le reste du temps il aimait bien trop s'entendre parler. John posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du cadet et la pressa légèrement en l'appelant toujours. Ne voyant toujours aucun mouvement, ni même un léger clignement d'yeux, il se mis à le secouer, de plus en plus fort tout en haussant de plus en plus la voix.

«-Mon dieu Sherlock ! Mais régis à la fin ! SHERLOCK ! »

Le brun n'avait l'air de toujours rien entendre ni voir, ni quoique ce soit en fait. John pensa, avec une certaine panique que Sherlock avait consommé de la drogue, ainsi il défit le drap de son buste et vérifia l'intérieur de ses coudes. Avec un soupir de soulagement le médecin se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de piqûres. Mais alors d'où pouvait provenir cette catatonie dans laquelle se trouvait son ami ? Ne pensant plus avoir vraiment le choix, il donna au brun une forte claque sur la joue (non sans un léger plaisir) qui pour le coup sembla le sortir de sa transe.

« -John ? Qu'est-ce qu—qu'il se passe ? Marmonna-t-il d'un air complètement perdu, regardant autour de lui comme si il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était là, voire où il était.

-C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir ! Mrs. Hudson m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé comme ça se matin et que tu n'avais pas bougé depuis, en plus tu ne répondais pas ! »

Sherlock ne semblait pas vraiment écouter l'homme devant lui et tout en cherchant pourquoi il était là, il dit d'une voix enroué et mal à l'aise :

«-John ! Ça sent mau—vais ! Pourquoi ça sent co—comme ça ? »

John réalisa qu'il se sentait lui aussi mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais vu le détective consultant aussi perdu, alors qu'à l'accoutumé son esprit était vif et clair, là il semblait juste éteint.

«-Hum... C'est toi qui dégage cette agréable odeur, bien que je ne sache pas comment tu ais fait en l'espace d'un jour... Est-ce qu'au moins tu te souviens de quoique ce soit d'hier soir aprés que je sois parti ?

-Non, je... Je crois que je me suis assis là après ton départ, fin, je suppose que je me suis déshabillé avant. Sherlock regardait sous la couverture pour auto-confirmer ses dires puis il leva la tête. John ! Douche ! »

Le ton arrogant qui revenait dans la voix de son ami rassura John Watson autant qu'il l'agaça :

« -Eh bien vas-y, rien ne t'en empêche !

-Si ! Pas de force, faut que tu m'y amène ! À ces mots le détective s'accrocha à John pour qu'il le relève.

-Je préférai ton mutisme finalement. Maugréa le blond. »

Néanmoins il attrapa son colocataire et le fit se relever. Dans le mouvement, la couverture glissa sur le sol et John se retrouva avec un Sherlock nu, et puant, s'appuyant de tout son corps sur lui. Une vague d'embarras s'empara de lui et il tenta de la repousser, il aidait juste son ami après tout ! Il le porta ainsi dans la salle de bain et l'installa dans la baignoire. John sortit aussi deux serviettes qu'il mit à proximité de Sherlock et se prépara à s'enfuir... partir sans demander son reste.

«-John ! Aide-moi ! La voix de Sherlock était à la limite de la supplique. J'y arriverai pas tout seul ! »

-Il est parfaitement hors de question que je te... lave ! John rougit en comprenant ce qu'impliquait ses paroles, il était ravi d'être de dos à son ami.

-Très bien. Le détective semblait capituler mais qu'en John réalisa qu'il n'entendait aucun mouvement de la part du brun il du se rendre à l'évidence et se retourna.

-Très bien, d'accord, mais ne me demande plus jamais rien ! »

Il cru voir un sourire bref sur le visage de Sherlock, mais ce fut tellement subtile qu'il pensa avoir rêvé.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire, s'assit sur le bord et attrapa le pommeau de douche. Alors qu'il faisait couler l'eau sur le corps de son colocataire, il essaya à tout prix de ne pas le regarder tellement, l'embarras, dont il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas savoir, la provenance, serait grand. Il s'arma de Shampoing et commença à laver les cheveux du brun, en se disant, que si il n'était pas autant sale ses boucles noire devaient être agréable à caresser. Il rougit, gêné de ses pensée mais encore plus du léger ronronnement qu'émettait Sherlock en frottant sa tête un peu plus contre ses mains. Ainsi donc ce traitement lui plaisait ? John n'en revenait pas que Sherlock, ou du moins son corps puisse avoir ce genre de réactions. Cela l'amusa beaucoup et il décida de tenter une expérience, après avoir rincé la tête du détective, il prit un peu de gel douche et commença à le laver, en apposant de douce caresses sur tout le corps (du moins là où il se permettait d'aller) et des caresses plus fermes et insistantes sur des zones qu'il savait érogènes. Comme prévu, le corps de Sherlock réagit à ses attentions et se cambra même légèrement lorsque John passa sa main sur un téton durcissant. Le rouge montait au joues de Sherlock en même temps qu'à celles du médecin.

« -John, Qu-que fais-tu ? La respiration du brun s'était faite plus hachée moins régulière.

-J'expérimente ! Lâcha John un sourire un peu sadique sur son visage.

-J'ai la sens-sensation qu'il fau—drait que tu expérimente plus sou—vent ! »

John se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé regarder le corps qu'il caressait pourtant depuis un long moment, il s'autorisa alors un regard sur le torse pâle et imberbe de Sherlock. Il laissa son regard dévier le long des jambes longue et toutes aussi pâle puis remonta et ressenti un frisson d'excitation à la vue de l'érection évidente de Sherlock.

«Mon expérience est un succès. Susurra-t-il, espérant avoir l'air plus sur de lui qu'il ne l'était.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'elles sont vos ob-serva-tions ?

-Sherlock Holmes est aussi dépendant de la chair que n'importe qu'elle mortel ! »

Le dit Sherlock Holmes se retourna vers John posant sur lui un regard chargé de désir, d'anticipation et une légère pointe d'amusement. John se dit que son regard devait représenter la même chose

«-Ah ce que je peux voir, tu n'y es pas indi-fférent non plus ! Il déplaça sa main pour la poser directement sur l'entre-jambe du blond qui gémit au contact humide à travers son jean. Je te propose de continuer cette ex-périence au lit ! »

John ne se fit pas prier et tira Sherlock de la douche rapidement, le sécha tout aussi vite et l'amena par la main jusqu'à la chambre du détective qu'il jeta sur le lit.

« Déshabille-toi ! »

Le ton impérieux fit frissonner John qui s'exécuta avant de monter sur le lit et de s'installer au-dessus de Sherlock. Soudain, il se mit à hésiter, devait-il l'embrasser langoureusement, ou l'expérience devait-elle resté juste sexuelle ? Sherlock coupa cour à ses pensées en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de John et en l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser plutôt hésitant. John gémit au contact des lèvres douces et agréables de Sherlock et il se décida pour le baiser langoureux quémandant l'entrée, puis jouant avant la langue du brun. Le baiser tout d'abord langoureux se fit plus sauvage, plus désireux. Le médecin mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock tandis qu'il faisait descendre sa main jusque leur deux érections. Dés le moment où il effleura celle de Sherlock, celui-ci se cambra et gémit violemment, excitant un peu plus, si s'était possible, John. Le cadet pris un peu d'assurance en parcourant de ses lèvres le cou du blond, effleurant, léchant ou même suçant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, faisant émettre de doux gémissements à son John. À forces de caresses et de baisers le détective savait qu'aucun des deux ne tiendrait longtemps, surtout depuis que John avait enlevé la main qui parcourait son membre préférant frotter leur érections entre elles, libérant des étincelles dans leurs deux corps. Il embrassa John profondément, intensément espérant lui transmettre une centaine d'émotions (ce qu'il lui était à vrai dire très étrange) puis le repoussa légèrement. John paniqua un peu, se disant qu'il avait peut être était trop loin et que Sherlock n'en voulait pas plus lors que celui-ci murmura de sa voix grave voilée par l'excitation et le désir :

« -John ! Prend-moi ! Putain ! »

Ses mots firent échapper un gémissement à John qui pendant trente secondes se sentit prêt à prendre son ami, plutôt amant en fait, sans préparation. Mais il n'en fit rien, il embrassa Sherlock encore une fois puis se mis à genoux entre ses jambes. Il remonta délicatement les genoux du brun en lui écartant un peu plus ses cuisses. John reçu soudainement un choc électrique dans ton son corps : il voyait Sherlock, les cuisses écartées, nu, la main devant la bouche espérant calmer sa respiration, les joues rouges et les yeux à semi-fermés voilés d'excitation, et plus que tout encore il était comme ça à cause de John, c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état parfaitement érotique.

N'y tenant plus John retira la main couvrant la bouche du brun et lui présenta son index et son majeur que le détective lécha consciencieusement comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie (ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas pour autant que John en savait). Le médecin approcha alors ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant croisant son regard pour lui demander la permission, qui lui fut remise sous forme d'un gémissement profond. Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et après avoir caressé lentement cette partie du corps de son amant il le pénétra d'un doigt (nerveux bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça), et ne bougea pas plus attendant d'être sur que Sherlock soit parfaitement détendu. Lorsqu'il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur il chercha immédiatement la prostate de son amant afin de le détendre encore plus rapidement. Il su qu'il avait trouvé se point si particulier lorsque Sherlock gémit violemment, plusieurs fois en répétant son prénom. Il inséra alors un second doigt, plus rapidement, plus violemment, ne tenant pas à retarder plus que nécessaire le moment où il le ferait sien. John sentit qu'il n'allait plus attendre longtemps lorsque Sherlock avança lui-même ses hanches pour s'empaler le plus possible sur ses doigts. Un « John s'il te plaît, plus » gémissant le convint de retirer ses doigts arrachant un cri de frustration à son amant.

« -Capote ? Demanda John »

Sherlock lui montra le tiroir de la table de chevet. Les mouvements leur étaient difficiles tellement leurs corps tremblait d'anticipation mais John arriva à récupérer un préservatif et à s'en couvrir. Le blond se présenta alors devant l'intimité du détective et avança son bassin, pénétrant lentement son amant qui se crispait sous la sensation. Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de Sherlock si doux, si chaud et si serré, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de plaisir et du se retenir de le prendre plus violemment que prévu. Ne bougeant toujours pas il s'allongea sur le torse de son amant, qui passa ses jambes autours de sa taille, et l'embrassa profondément électrisant un peu plus chaque partie de leur corps. Voyant que John n'oserai pas bouger avant d'être sur que tout allait bien ce fut Sherlock qui donna le premier coup de hanche, les laissant tout deux gémissant et encore plus tremblant. John fit alors des vas-et-vient de plus en plus puissant, poussant leur deux corps dans des mouvements de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le rythme qu'il leur fallait. John prit dans sa main l'érection de Sherlock et tout en continuant les coups de hanche, visant à chaque fois la prostate, il se mis à le masturber, suivant le même rythme que leurs bassins. La chambre était remplis de cris, de gémissements, d'odeur de sexe et de transpiration. Mais c'était surtout les gémissements de Sherlock qui se faisaient entendre alors qu'à chaque coup il criait de plus en plus fort le prénom de son amant. Après quelques coups de plus et un va-et-vient sur son membre de plus en plus rapide Sherlock atteint la jouissance, sentant tout son corps se cambrer et des spasmes orgasmiques le parcourir, criant encore plus fort le prénom de John. Celui-ci sentit le brun se resserrer autour de son membre et jouit à son tour, de façon violente et absolument délicieuse, dans un cri puissant.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard ils, se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre allongé dans le lit après s'être nettoyé, dans un silence pesant. John réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer et plongé dans ses réflexion il sursauta quand Sherlock prit la parole :

«-Je...hum... En fait, je... aujourd'hui si j'étais comme ça... Il semblait difficile à Sherlock d'exprimer sa pensée lui qui faisait d'habitude ça si bien. C'est à cause de toi ! Je me sens seul quand tu pars travailler, où que tu es avec une femme, c'est agaçant, irritant. Et ça m'agace encore plus de ressentir ça !

-Sherlock. John le dévisagea. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui parfaitement ! Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'on doute de ce qu'il disait. C'est ce que je ressens je ne supporte pas t'avoir loin de moi ! Mais c'est réglé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Lueur de doute dans le regard.

-Hum... Sherlock, je suis désolé, mais ce qui vient de se passer était sur une sorte de coup de tête, je n'avait pas prévu ça, ni même jamais pensé. »

Bien que vrais, John regretta instantanément ses mots lorsqu'il vit Sherlock se recroqueviller sous la couverture et son regard se voiler de tristesse. John venait de lui briser le cœur, lui qui venait juste d'apprendre à l'utiliser. Il sentit la main de John caresser ses cheveux.

«-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas y penser ! Après ce qui vient de se passer, les choses vont forcément être différentes... »

Sherlock regarda John gravement puis prononça ces mots comme une sentence :

« -Moi, je t'aime, je le sais ! Et tu m'aime aussi, reste à toi de t'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »


End file.
